ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ME - Chapter 001 - Birth of the Evolute Monster
Yu-Gi-Oh! Me -Chapter 001 - Birth of Evolute Monster ** Carole** P1 is the first Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! ME,released in 05 Feb 2016 and reskinned in 09 April 2018, debuting the first Volume Invasion of Chaotics,Introducing the Life of Yui before having the Evolute Card. Summary Yurie Tisumi is the last student of Taner Nasf Secondary School 1 A 1 grade student, as soon as she finds herself a seat, she trips stumbling upon Jeff Spaike' extended leg , as Jeff deliberately schemed it, other students made fun of her, then Melissa Meiry called her names and slammed her head, causing her to hate it and growing a gap between Yui and the rest of the classmates. Later, sitting out of boredom, Yui hears Bruce Iyko screaming for help ,only to find out that Melissa has been picking on him by stealing one of his cards, Yui snatches the card and asks Melissa to leave him alone, ignoring her pleas, Melissa challenges her to a Duel with Jeff. Yui winds up losing, and having "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber VINE" torn into halves which causes her to break emotionally and burst in tears as the card she treasures was destroyed. Yui returns home and goes to her bedroom , sobbing at the sabotaged card that was given to her by her father, Hata calls her out for lunch, when Yui couldn't hold her tears, she had to hide the fact that her treasured card was destroyed and simply saying she was bullied, Hata tries to support her overcoming her fears and insecurities, after finishing her dinner, Yui noticed that the torn card is as good as new, despite not knowing how that happened she tested it and no errors existed. Later, Yui meets Bruce in the schoolyard, after getting elbowed in her arm by Jeff, upon attending the noon's class, Bruce thanks Yui, but as soon as they have a conversation, Melissa steps In and teases Yui for her Duel and card loss , however Yui pulls "Hinn, Maiden of The Fiber VINE" and causes Melissa to doubt herself for a while, after protesting the card's legacy, Melissa leaves the classroom. While Yui is sitting in the Public Garden grass, she hears Jeff Screaming only to find out that he got ambushed in a Duel by Melissa, she challenges her into a Duel. As soon as Melissa used few "Chaotic" cards, Yui receives physical damage alongside Battle and Effect. Featured Duel: Jeff Spaike vs Yui Tisumi Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Jeff Spaike controls " " ( 6 1900/1200) in Attack Position and Yui does not control any monster. Jeff's Turn Frightfur Tiger attacks Yui Directly, (Yui 800 →0) Jeff Wins. Featured Duel: Jeff Spaike vs Melissa Meiry Duel is not shown, but Melissa wins. Featured Duel: Yui Tisumi vs Melissa Meiry Turn 1: Yui Special Summons "Puff Puff Ladybug of Fiber VINE"( 4 1400/0) In face-up Defense Position, with its effect she manages to Special Summon Carole, Queen of Fiber VINE ( 8 2700/1400) in face-up Attack Position, then she Normal Sets a monster face-down, and a card face-down in the Spell/Trap Zone, ending her Turn. Turn 2: Melissa draws and activates "Chaotic Fusion ", fusing "Chaotic Malice Bringer", " " and "Chaotic Cannon Critter" to Fusion Summon Chaotic Bestra II ( 6, 2400/1800) and uses its effects by targeting and equipping "Puff Puff Ladybug of Fiber VINE" and have it gain half of its ATK, then she Sets ("Qliphort Scout"Pendulum_Scale.png9) and ("Qliphort Carrier"Pendulum_Scale.png1) in her Pendulum Scales, then she Activate Scout's effect to add from her deck to her hand and Pendulum summons "Qliphort Monolith" ( 5 2400/1000), then with Bestra II, Proceeds to attack Carole, in response, Yui takes 400 Battle Damage (Yui 4000 →3600) then she activates Bestra II's sceond effect to inflict 700 Damage to Yui (Yui 3600 →2900) Duel continues in the next Chapter 'Used Cards:' Cards used in this duel can be seen here! Effect Monsters *Chaotic Cannon Critter Fusion Monsters *Chaotic Bestra II |magic = *Chaotic Fusion }} }} Source Chapter Source can be found in here: *WEBTOONS Category:Chapters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ME Chapters